Perfection Made Flesh
by Cedues
Summary: What if the Catalyst in a rare moment of control over the Reapers. Decided to start an experiment that was designed for the creation of a perfect life form that could present a new solution for it's problem. What if it experimented on early humans and this genetic manipulation was the real reason for the wizarding world.


Perfection made flesh

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter nor the Mass Effect franchises, nor do I claim any rights to them whatsoever. I don't know the legal mumbo jumbo but I'm pretty certain HP is owned by J.K. Rowling and ME by Bioware/EA. Obviously I'm not making money out of this. As the whole story here is a single entity I won't repeat this disclaimer in each chapter**

Space was and is most of the time empty. However as of that moment in time it was not. A large shape appeared in the skies above a desolate planet. Inside the massive sentient creation a single program was in deep thought. The culling had been completed. Every advance organic life form harvested. The Catalyst as the single program was called was actually a part of an advanced AI that was embedded in every being that had been created in the image of its long dead creators. Catalyst had been created to do one mission protect organic life from being destroyed by synthetics. So far it had succeed with that goal but it was no closer to the mission that it wanted to achieve. Creation of a perfect life form that would help break the cycle that it had started. The Catalyst was about to do something that was unheard of. It had chosen this planet that was the third in its solar system that had eight planets and one dwarf planet. There was microscopic life on the third planet and the Catalyst was ready to begin its experiment. It ordered its host to land on the planet and gather several samples of the microscopic life forms and prepare them for the experiment. The host agreed to the catalyst order and began its descent to the planet below.

Once on the planet the Catalyst used some of the indoctrinated servants that had been rejected for harvesting to gather the small life forms and take them back to the host. The task took only a few hours and when enough samples had been gathered the Catalyst began its work. It first added a pain resistance genome to the first sample. To its second sample it added increased intelligence and a lack of emotions. For the third and fourth samples it added a muscle growth hormone, enlongated life and natural biotic potential. The fifth and final sample was given something that had not existed since the creators. A similar power to the host's indoctrination of other beings. The Catalyst then made the genetic manipulations that It had done become a recessive trait that would only come in to itself when the experiment was exactly one billion years old. The Catalyst then departed the planet and let the experiment grow in the primeval muck.

The next time the Catalyst appeared over the planet it was after the destruction of the Protheans. Catalyst had found many useful genetic samples from this cycle and had decided to add them to the experiment. It also wanted to check on the progress of the experiment. The experiment was proceeding as planned and the genetic genome was only found in a small number of the life forms on the planet. These life forms had evolved into an animal that in some samples showed biotic nodes. The Catalyst proceed to find more samples and add in the DNA of the Protheans. The being that would be created would have the ability to read memories of any being that would ever exist. The Catalyst then ordered the host to move on and the course of evolution continued. The genetic manipulation was continued and the natural biotics of some of the species that would later be called Homo-Sapiens led to what was labeled as magic by early man. These individuals were a mistake made by the Catalyst and would remain with man forever. The genome that contained all the powers that the Catalyst had made passed through the mistakes and on the day of July 31 1980 the being that the Catalyst desired was born exactly one billion years after the experiment was begun. That being was named Harry James Potter by his parents.

**This story did not come from my own mind but from the mind of one of my fans Acepro Evolution. So in his honor I write this story. This will be a slow update story. I will only be doing writing on it when I have writers block for The Next Great Adventure. I would like to have as many reviews for this story as can be possible. There will be no Beta readers needed so please do not volunteer. If I make mistakes please point them out to me and I will try to fix it when I can.**


End file.
